This invention relates to fishing reel braking systems, and more particularly to a compact fishing reel with a double disc brake system containing four brake pads, two on each side of the spool, to make operation of the drag system smoother, and to provide more drag pressure for big-game fishing.
Objects include provision of a double disc brake for a fishing reel comprising:                a) a fishing reel assembly having an axle,        b) two rotatable discs carried by the axle to rotate therewith, as fishing line is wound or payed out, the discs located proximate opposite ends of the reel, and        c) brake pads at opposite ends of the reel to be engaged as the discs and pads are relatively closed into engagement, at such opposite ends of the reel.        
As will be seen, means is provided for effecting disc and pad engagement at one end of the reel, prior to disc and pad engagement at the opposite end of the reel, in response to movement of novel brake actuator structure.